battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maehan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:Maehan''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:PotatOS|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:PotatOS|PotatOS]] ([[User_talk:PotatOS|Talk]]) 14:32, May 4, 2012 Hey Would you mind coming to . I'd like to talk to you about something :) 20:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello I like the page reformatting. Looks much better. Keep it up :) 21:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello In light of all your hard work, I have granted you rollback rights. It is a useful tool that allows you to undo all the vandalism caused on one page on a single user. Only use this on intentionally malicious edits, not on edits done in good faith. 19:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Unit Attack Info Hi! There's a reason we left off damage from the weapon profiles originally. However, it's probably more useful to show all Rank 1 details for the weapons, like you are doing now. My concern is that most units with two attacks will share ammo/reload for one weapon, while some units (tanks mostly) has two different weapons, each with their own ammo/reload. Then for the Rank Progression chart, some units have two different Offense. I'll talk with TWC and see if we need to update the stats chart to show level upgrades instead... Keep up the good work! [[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 16:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Test Grenadier I see what you're doing with the Attacks, and I like it. I was actually making mine own up, using the same name, which is how I was alerted to your's!! I plan on changing the background and box size, but it seems that you're busy with it, so I'll leave it alone. Also check out: TestTrooper It's got some other things going on, but I gotta consult with others about the what to do going forward. Lastly, I included the SP and Gold cost templates into the promotion template, so now all your SP and Gold rewards are broken. However, going forward, it should be easier to supply that information. That's why we use templates -_^ [[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 18:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) spgain and goldgain For these values, you do not have to put SPCost or GoldCost for the spgain and goldgain values. It just makes the picture show up twice. [[User:Battlenations123456|Battlenations123456]] 23:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :That was my fault. I changed the underlying template to automatically include the icon, AFTER [[User:Maehan|Maehan]] had used SPCost & GoldCost. The change to the template was so that future contributors can simply provide a numeric value, instead of the entire SPCost/GoldCost. We'll be removing SPCost/GoldCost as these entries get updated. [[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 16:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WeaponInfoBox I like this a lot. We should implement this asap. It looks very nice. 00:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Check out the Sandbox forum Hey Maehan. Please check out [[Forum:Sandbox]] and share your opinions and comments on the topics that I've added. Thanks! [[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 16:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) DynamicUnitInfoBox How do you add the gold and skill point rewards? [[User:Battlenations123456|Battlenations123456]] 23:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : You need to add the unit level. See trooper for an example. It is just 1/4 of the SP reward currently. It will then automatically figure out gold and SP rewards. Unit Infoboxes I saw that you've updated some of the fields for the Rank 1 Unit Infobox. I'm not a big fan of separating attack type and damage into two fields. This box just needs to give a quick idea of sorts. Also, the "Primary Attack" prefix makes the whole thing harder to read. I know it'll help with the Heavy Recon, but why must we make the readers suffer because of one or two units? Perhaps there could be some "if" clause that'll print the "Primary/Secondary Attack" prefixes? Just some suggestions. Thanks! [[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 21:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I appended damage type to the end of attack type. :Primary Attack can be removed off of the template, but I just wanted to make it clear somewhere that the values we were displaying were just for one of the available attacks. Especially since Z2 seems hellbent on adding more and more attack types to all units. :Basically I just wanted a starting point. Most of the previously entered information is retained in the Rank1 template as unused parameters. The exception being the first 4 soldiers (I goofed them up) and units that never had those values defined in the first place (some vehicles). :[[User:Maehan|Maehan]] 21:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) New Unit Statistics Hello. Haven't been following the forums, but did you get the latest unit values, SP reqs and rank upgrade costs from there? Or direct from game files? Just curious :) Good info to have now!! [[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 20:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Someone on the forums posted an updated list. I checked it against the known values on the wiki already and it all seemed legit so I updated the stuff we didn't know. I personally don't have a jailbroken device so I can't extract the data :) :[[User:Maehan|Maehan]] 20:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I got my initial values for the pre-1.4 units from the forums too! When I saw you provide these numbers, I figured an updated list was released. Too busy to check the forums :( Never too busy to update wikia! ::[[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 21:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Light Tank What are you trying to achieve? The [[Light Tank#Attack|Light Tan]][[Light Tank#Attack|k#Attack]] section doesn't look right at all. Can I help fix it how you're wanting it? [[User:Rappy 4187|Rappy]] 20:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : Which part? Some of the problems (like the bleedover at the left margin) are in the tabview settings in Common.css, which I can't edit. Basically what I'd like is layered tabs for those units who have >1 Weapon Types and >1 Attack Types per weapon. An example would be [[Heavy Recon]], where you would want to tab over to Rocket Pods and be able to choose between viewing Triple Strike and X-Strike. The structure looks mostly right on IE8. The problem lies in the background and such, which shouldn't be set on an invidual page basis IMO. :[[User:Maehan|Maehan]] 21:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) UOTM Congrats Maehan! I don't know how UOTM are selected, but I would have definitely nominated you!! Your contributions to the Wikia, especially the heavy "coding" of the templates, have made it way easier for contributors to contribute and be consistent! [[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 16:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Haha thanks! A little funny since the last half of the month I've been mostly MIA due to Diablo 3, but still playing casually and I check the wiki every day or two for vandalism et al! Also let me know if you have any coding needs via this page since I have it tied into my e-mail address so I'll get a notification. When 1.5 hits I'll probably have another flurry of activity :) :[[User:Maehan|Maehan]] 18:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Lol, me too, except I'm sorta bummed about D3. Hoping Patch 1.1 (PvP patch) fixes Legendaries and makes it worthwhile to play again. I noticed that you're trying to do stuff with the [[Light Tank]]'s multi-weapon tab view. If you have time, can you look into why the "green" spills out onto the page? Tabs look cleaner, so it's probably a good direction to move towards. In the meantime, I'm keeping weapons separate, but using tabbed views for attacks within that weapon! Thanks!! [[User:Luxionmk2|Luxionmk2]] 18:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::It has to do with the global Common.css settings at http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css I lack sufficient permissions to modify the file, but I believe it is because some of the "ui-tabs" margins are set to negative. You can try to set it to '0' and evaluate the change if you now have permissions. I ran it up the flagpole when Raspy or whatnot was fixing things up but I think he stopped being active on this wikia. :::[[User:Maehan|Maehan]] 21:35, June 28, 2012 (UTC) UotM